piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
10 of The King's best races
Considered by almost everyone as the best Piston Cup racer to have ever raced. Here is the top 10 of The King's best races. 10-8 TBA by Ruby 7. 2001 Dinoco 400 Just when everyone thought The King was gonna retire he proved everyone wrong when he held on to the lead despite close calls from an aggressive Chick Hicks (placed 2nd in the race) to take his 7th and final championship! 6. 1998 Tow Cap 400 The 1998 Tow Cap 400 was pretty crazy at first with a ten car crash just seconds after Spike's famous "BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY" phrase involving Chick Hicks as well as Brush Curber, Ryan Shields, Rusty Cornfuel, James Cleanair, Johnny Blamer, Murray Clutchburn, Mark Landis, Sage Vanderspin and Dale Earnhardt Sr. The King who started 13th however got through the wreck. The King would later win the race with Dale Jr second and Claude Scruggs (considered a really good racer from 1981 to 1999). 5. 1973 Michigan 400 After his horror crash in the 1973 Tow Cap 400 The King needed to get a good position to prove the crash has not affected. he managed to overtake almost everyone despite having a slow pit stop on lap 175. Cole Speedland may have won the Michigan 400 but it was The King's performance which was more exciting to see. 4. 1969 Texas 350 The King, unlike his dad Lee, didn't have any wins. The King tried at the Texas 350 in 1969 by blazing through Mario Andretti, Joe Allen Foyt, Slide Powers and others and makes his first win at Texas Motor Speedway. 3. 1971 N20 Cola 400 at Talladega The King did not win at Calladega yet and wanted to change that. On absolute top speed The King blazed through Alabama Speedway, considered to be the hardest in the Piston Cup and then winning it. His fastest lap set on lap 191 held on for 40 years before being beaten by nephew Cal Weathers in the 2011 Calladega 500 and that was beaten by Cruz Ramirez in the 2017 Calladega 500. The King said in an interview later in this race "Calladega Superspeedway is the hardest speedway BY FAR! This win means a lot to me and Dinoco" 2. 1977 Carolina's 350 It was Lynda Weathers birthday on the day of the 1977 Carolina's 350 and The King was determined to win. After suffering brake failure at the end of the race as well as old tires The King against all odds would win the race stuck on 5th gear. The King was so exhausted by the end of the race Luke and Roger had to push him to victory lane. 1. 1971 Nightdona 500 The 1971 Nightdona 500 is an unforgettable race for any King fan. After a great overtake from 24th to 1st on lap 81 The King dominated the rest of the race and won with the next car 10 seconds behind! It was after this race that many people were calling Weathers "The King". Category:Top 20/15/10/7/5/3 Moments